


A Troublesome Picture

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	A Troublesome Picture

**Title:** A Troublesome Picture  
 **Couple:** Emmett/Paul  
 **Prompt:** #31: picture 1  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

“I didn't mean anything!” Emmett flinched as Paul threw him an evil look and stormed across the room, taking the stairs two at a time in his desire to get away from Emmett as fast as possible. “Paul. PAUL!! Come on, babes, I just said he looked good!” Emmett stayed at the bottom of the stairs, fighting a grin before flinching as the bedroom door slammed open.

“If you like the picture so damn much, maybe you should go and sleep with him!”

Oh yeah, nothing like a bit of jealousy to get Paul all riled up...

* * *


End file.
